Chocolate Version2
by Dewbs
Summary: Snape manages to both attract and antagonise the new Muggle Studies teacher...(Previously NC 17)
1. Default Chapter

Chocolate

Disclaimer: All characters bar one belong to JKR. 

Note: This my first fanfic and I would really appreciate any feedback!

This has been moved from a NC 17 rating to R- FanFiction are totally out of order messing around with the ratings.

Review if you agree!


	2. Arrival

This story's characters belong to JKR. 

It was written over a year ago in the back of an old exercise book, but a friend told me about this site (which I think is brilliant), and decided to take the plunge and publish it. Hope its ok, any suggestions are welcomed! – Dewbs

Unusually, for September, the weather was holding. Autumn had not yet decided to kick in and by the late afternoon, the sun was going down as warmly as it had in any of the other months. Leaning up against the window, Harry saw Hogwarts creep nearer, warm light reflecting in its many windows.

"Seems a shame to go back when the weather's like this," sighed Ron. "Why couldn't we have had another week?"

"Ron," said Hermione sharply, "You've had almost two months. Any longer and you'd have forgotten everything".

"Two months isn't long enough for not seeing Malfoy and Snape," Ron muttered under his breath, more to himself than anyone else. Harry stayed out of the conversation. He was more than grateful to be returning to Hogwarts, even if it involving seeing Draco Malfoy. It was better than seeing Dudley.

When at last the carriages reached the vast entrance hall, everybody was extremely hungry and tired. An already harassed-looking Professor McGonagall barked orders at them, muttering something about how interviews were best taking place in the holidays. Nobody knew what she meant until….

"Look at that!"

A group of wizards and one witch was standing looking rather nervous in one corner. One wizard in particular stood out, his turquoise robes a stark contrast to the darker colours the others were wearing.

"Oh no," exclaimed Ron, looking over Harry's shoulders. Harry followed Ron's line of gaze until his eyes met with an unpleasantly familiar sight.

"Well, I was most surprised when _Witch Weekly _me 'Most Charming Smile' again…"

The wizard in turquoise was Gilderoy Lockhart.

"I'm not having him again," Ron stated. "I'd rather drop an OWL than have him."

The witch Lockhart was talking to looked completely nonplussed by him. She was smiling at him sympathetically, as if he was extremely slow.

This made Harry laugh. The sound must have reached the witch's ear, because she glanced over Lockhart's shoulder to see Harry. She grinned, and subtly mouthed "git".

Harry was impressed. It seemed there was one witch who didn't Lockhart was the bee's knees. That's if she was a witch at all; she was the only one wearing muggle clothing, a smartly cut pin-stripe skirt suit. Harry reckoned her to be in her early thirties, but she was still very striking.

As they made their way into the Great Hall, with its magnificent reddy-purpley sunset sky, they discussed which position the group outside were filling.

"Ha, ha, bet its potions," laughed Fred. "Someone's finally had enough of old Snapey and stuck a knife between his shoulder blades". Unfortunately, Snape was up at the top table, occupying his usual place. 

No official explanation was given was given until after the feast, when Dumbledore stood up. 


	3. 2nd Meeting with Old Snapey

Usual disclaimer.

A/N More reviews are welcome! This story has no official ending yet (although I do have a few ideas in mind), and as the chapters are updated I would really appreciate any suggestions people have. 

"May I start by welcoming you to another Hogwarts year," said Dumbledore. "We hope to be able to put the events of last year behind us and look forward."

He grinned. "Alright, we normally interview candidates for teaching positions during the holidays, but seeing how over the past few years we've made some spectacularly disastrous appointments, I thought I'd let you help. If a candidates good, clap. If they're…er…not what Hogwarts is looking for, stay silent".

A chair was placed in front of the top table, and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout and Flitwick all had little placards with their name, their house and what they taught in front of them.

All was made clear when the first candidate entered. He was older than Dumbledore and obviously nearly dead. By the time the interview was over, most of the pupils were fast asleep. Hour after hour slipped past, with every perspective teacher being more boring than the next. It turned out that Lockhart had had a relapse in his memory and forgotten why he was there and so had mysteriously left. This cheered up Ron, who remembered gleefully the day when a Memory Charm backfired.

Finally, there was only one more person to go. There was no sign of a decent teacher yet and even Dumbledore looked fed up. Then the girl who Harry had smiled at walked in. George looked up from having his head on his arm and sighed. "Cannon fodder," he stated resignedly and returned to sleep.

But he wasn't quite right about that. Many people had started to take a bit more interest, presumably because she was so much younger than the others. She sat down on the chair and introduced herself.

"Hello, I'm Miss Jones".

Dumbledore looked down at the sheet of parchment in front of him.

"Aah, yes, Rhiannon Jones' granddaughter?"

"Yes, sir." The girl swelled with pride.

"Greatest charm worker I ever met. Had a lovely wrist action…" Dumbledore allowed himself an indulgent chuckle. "Fantastic wrist action, quick, smooth.." Professor McGonagall gave a small cough.

 "Well, perhaps this isn't the time to disclose such pleasant memories…I hear you are a professor, a doctor of history?" he asked, his light blue eyes glittering.

"Yes. I'm a historian, by nature, a social historian. Full PhD, Sir."

"Any magical qualifications?"

"Aah…" she sighed reluctantly.

At this point, Snape stepped in.

"You plan to enter a school of wizardry without any knowledge of magic?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, Professor…" Miss Jones leant forward to read his name card. "Professor Snipe,"

"Snape."

"Whatever," she replied dismissively, "I trust you've read my application form?"

"Yes,"

"Well then you'll know that I'm perfectly capable of teaching a subject which requires no use or formal knowledge of magic, as Muggle Studies does not. I can do this job with my eyes closed."

"You can't afford to work with your eyes closed at this school," Snape sneered.

Jones smiled. "You're doing a pretty good job," she said, "or so one hears."

Snape fell silent.

Everybody in the Great Hall was no listening to this exchange. They had never heard anybody speak back to Snape, no without getting fifty points taken from their house and a detention.

 "Well, I suppose I could stand her," whispered Ron, grinning. " I mean anybody who gives Snape what for gets my vote."

Dumbledore seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You must realise that Muggle Studies is not a compulsory subject for all those in the third year and above." He said.

Miss Jones looked him steadily in the eye. "Of course. But should it not be? Perhaps they could drop a lesser liked subject…" She shot a glance at Snape. "Potions perhaps..".

"Aah, unfortunately that subject is an examination subject and cannot be dropped. But…" he grinned conspiratorially. "I understand your meaning. "It could double up as a social education. An hour a week maybe? After school perhaps? Or Saturday mornings?"

 "Saturday mornings are Quidditch mornings, headmaster," Snape growled.

"I'm sure we could work around that, Severus." 

Dumbledore turned round to Professor McGonagall and whispered in her ear. She nodded in approval. He stood up. "We are all in agreement. Well, what have our panel got to say?"

The hall erupted into rather loud applause.

"It seems you've been appointed, Miss Jones. See you in the morning."

"What?" Jones asked. "That's it?" She looked slightly shell-shocked.

"Yes. Oh, and as for the magic…" he winked. "Don't worry. I'm sure Severus will be delighted to help."

Snape scowled.


	4. Oh dear

Disclaimer: Everyone except Jones belongs to JKR.

A/N: This chapter is coming a bit earlier than it should, but I'm getting carried away! Please tell me if you'd like me to either a) carry on or b) stop submitting and lock myself in a darkened room.

Sorry about Lockhart's abrupt departure. Depending on how feedback goes, he could be back. J (That's if you want him to be)

Thanks for the reviews so far. It's great to know at least four people in the world know my story exists!

The following Thursday, the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses of the 5th years trundled down to the Muggle Studies classroom. Dumbledore felt that after school was the most appropriate time for this personal and social education, that Miss Jones had planned for those students who didn't take Muggle Studies past the third year.

It was the most eagerly anticipated lesson of the week. Who was this woman? Why, with no magical qualifications, was she appointed? Why had Dumbledore given her such a ludicrously short interview?

"I think she's great," stated Hermione as they arrived at the classroom.

"You haven't even met her yet!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, but she's obviously a strong female, I mean the way she stood up to Snape…"

"But he takes it out on us!" cried Harry. "Perhaps he takes lessons in being vindictive or something, but a five-foot essay on 'the aphrodisiacal properties of chocolate and its place in modern love-potion making' is pretty nasty".

"It isn't if you know where to look," scoffed Hermione.

"Perhaps he fancies her. You know, all that talk about aphrodisiacs and hot melted chocolate…" he gyrated his hips. "Perhaps he's in the mood for _lurve_." Both Harry and Hermione laughed.

They had reached Miss Jones' classroom. "Oh no, perhaps the feeling is requited," said Ron, pointing a large sign on her door. It said: _Only people bearing chocolate may enter_.

"I hope not," Harry shuddered. "Lots of little Snapes running around…"

The door opened. The new Muggle Studies teacher stood in the doorway. It seemed she hadn't quite taken to the wearing of robes; she was dressed in a pair of tight black trousers and a beautifully cut Italian white shirt. It illuminated her curves perfectly. 

She held out a hand. "Chocolate?" she smiled. "OK, I forgive you, it's your first lesson. But next time, make sure you all bring a bar…"

Suddenly an apple flew through the air, directly at Miss Jones' head. She caught it expertly. Her eyes traced the apple's path back to the thrower.

"Aah, you must be Mr Malfoy," she said.

Draco stepped forward, looking very pleased with himself.

Jones continued. "I had a very interesting conversation with your father the other day," she stated.

"You've met my father?"

"Oh yes, I must say he is rather full of himself isn't he? It is nice to see that sort of attitude is hereditary," she said simply.

Malfoy blanched. He scowled at her, and made an almost incoherent comment: "filthy Mudblood."

"Excuse me, Mr Malfoy, I'll have none of that in my class." Jones said. "One more comment on those lines and you'll have more than apples coming your way." It was a thinly veiled threat, which carried more weight than if she was actually wielding a wand.

Suddenly Jones smiled. "Come in, you lot. Settle down."

They all filed in the room. No sooner had they sat down, there was a knock on the door. It was Snape.

"Chocolate?" Jones asked him.

"What?"

"Can't you read Professor Snipe?" she said, pointing to the poster.

"Snape," he said through gritted teeth.

"Whatever. You can't come in here with no chocolate." Jones was trying to sound serious, although her expression was playful. "These fifth years haven't, but it's their first lesson, they're forgiven. However, Mr Malfoy brought me an apple, I think he's making a subtle comment about the size of my thighs, but then he does seem to be a bit slow, bless him. Do you think I've got big thighs?"

She said all of this very fast.

Snape scanned her over, with something remarkably like lust in his eyes.

"No," he whispered, his eyes still firmly fixed on Jones' legs.

"Oh good," she said. "I'd hate to think I did have. Anything you wanted?"

She placed her hands on her hips, and flashed a broad smile at him.

Snape suddenly realised that he was in a classroom of fifth years, all of whom were staring at him.

"Er..no." He walked away, perplexed and muttering incoherently.

Ron turned disbelievingly to Harry and Hermione. "He does fancy her!"

To be continued….


	5. Oh dear again

_Usual disclaimer_

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm not related to Rebecca. I don't know anybody called Rebecca.  It's really nice to get some positive feedback, I was scared everybody would shout at me and throw me off the site, chucking tomatoes at me. (Actually, isn't that flaming? I don't really understand that term, if someone would care to explain all the jargon, I'd be ever so grateful)_

_To Dana Phearson: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I understand what you mean about Snape being subtle, and not attracting attention to himself. I think it was a lingering glance at Jones' legs, not an amazed stare. As for teachers being rude to each other in front of other students- please visit a British school! They weren't really being rude to each other; Jones was simply getting one over on Snape. But I get your drift, and again, take on board your idea of subtle in public and outrageous in private. I hadn't really considered that as an idea, but will now!_

If Potions was only just tolerable before, it was damn near impossible now. Snape prowled the classroom like a snake about to strike, hissing orders and dishing out detentions. The work was more difficult too, and many were struggling with it as a subject, let alone with the teacher as well. Harry could only guess what had made Snape more agitated, but he reckoned it had something to do with the pretty teacher who had moved in directly above him.

  As far as the pupils could see Snape and Jones had no contact with each other unless it was absolutely necessary. They had to sit next to each other at mealtimes, and both preferred to speak to other people. If they passed in the corridor, they didn't acknowledge each other. 

 Then, one Friday morning, just before Potions, they came into contact again. It was a good ten minutes before the bell, but Harry's class were already queuing up outside. Many had just wandered straight down there after breakfast, and were waiting for the door to open and a tortuous hour to begin.

 Neville was feeling and looking physically ill. Snape's increased ferocity had only served to make Neville a shivering wreck. 

"Ah, bless," drawled a rather familiar voice. "Longbottom's scared!" Malfoy had begun his usual onslaught of Neville.

"Just ignore him, Neville," said Ron.

"Yes, that's right," Malfoy purred sarcastically. "Pay no attention to the nasty man," he continued, pulling an almost comical sympathetic face.

Harry and Hermione couldn't grab the back of Ron's robes fast enough. He was on top of Malfoy, fists flying. Despite his muscular build, Malfoy was no match for lean Ron, who now had him up against the wall. 

"Er, excuse me, could we refrain from gratuitous violence today please?" 

A soft, but stern voice had come from behind. It was Miss Jones, still not in robes, but a bottle green cashmere sweater and a short black skirt. Ron let Malfoy go.

"What's all this noise-" Snape chose that point to come out of his classroom. He stopped suddenly when he saw Jones there.

"Aah, Mr Weasley, brawling in school corridors again?" he asked icily. "I suggest a detention and ten points from Gryffindor should remedy this unfortunate habit of yours."

Before Ron could answer, Jones was speaking, an eyebrow raised. "It seems Mr Malfoy was also indulging in a little light banter. Twenty points form Slytherin and a nightly detention for the rest of the week," she said.

 Snape glared at her. "You can't undermine my authority. These students are fighting in my time, not yours." 

"These pupils are not wholly under your jurisdiction until the bell goes, Snipe. Before that time, all staff members are concerned with the pastoral care of students; I'd have thought you would have remembered that. And as for your authority," Jones raised the other eyebrow, " I was under the impression that it was consistently undermined, especially by females."

 They continued to glare at each other, when the bell rang.

"There, Snipe, they're all yours." Jones said simply. "Mr Malfoy, come and see me about your detentions." 

"It's Snape, Miss Jones, and you'll be hearing more from me on this subject later."

"I look forward to it, Professor." Jones flashed a sarcastic grin at him, and then turned on her heel to go to her lesson.

Snape shot Jones a look that almost had the impact of an Avada Kedarva curse. The class filed into the dungeon, positively buzzing.

Snape stepped into the classroom. "Any other displays of disrespect will be dealt with swiftly and fiercely. Now get out your work and keep quiet," he almost, almost, yelled.


	6. Halloween

Usual disclaimer

Sorry about the delay! Been really busy with exams and stuff. More reviews are welcome! Hope you like this chapter!

The Halloween feast was always a highly anticipated event, and this year was no exception. It was the most exciting occasion in the school calendar, second only to last years Yule Ball.

  Halloween was also a chance to escape from the mountain of schoolwork each fifth year had acquired over the last half term. The only person who had not added to their workload was Miss Jones, whose lessons were solely classroom based. Snape, on the other hand, felt it was necessary to counter-balance this "idle waste of teaching time" with an incredulous amount of essays, projects and tests.

As far as Harry knew, there had been no more public disagreements between Snape and Jones. They seemed to be maintaining a healthy distance, but each would criticise the other during teaching periods.

When Halloween came round, the Great Hall was decorated in its usual fashion. Black and orange streamers hung from the rafters, and alight Jack-o-lanterns floated aimlessly through the air.

Nothing spectacular happened for quite a while. Everybody looked tidy, better than usual, just to mark the occasion. But it wasn't until Harry caught sight of Malfoy staring over at the entrance doors that he remembered Jones and her love of Muggle clothing. Both he and Ron followed Malfoy's gaze where…

..Miss Jones stood. On first glance, one would say she looked the same, until one looked at her dress. Customary black, spaghetti straps and short. Very short. Not tarty short but elegantly short. In itself, it was nothing special, but on Jones it looked stunning.

She seemed embarrassed at having attracted such attention, and quietly sat down at the top table. Next to Snape, who promptly turned his back on her.

"That's unfair," started Hermione. "She's never worn robes, and she is the muggle studies teacher. Her dress perfects the occasion. And old Snapey just ignores her." Hermione scowled.

Ron, whose gaze was still lingering on the top table, agreed. "Bet he's gay," Ron said, rather smugly.

Throughout the evening, people gradually moved onto the dance floor, leaving Snape alone at the top table.  Ron was dancing with Hermione (rather scarily, it must be said), so Harry took the opportunity to get closer to the top table.

He saw Jones finish dancing with Dumbledore and then make a beeline for Snape. Harry could just about hear the conversation.

"Come on, don't just sit there like a wet weekend," Jones smiled, holding out her hand.

Snape locked eyes with her, sneering.

"Glutton for punishment, aren't we?"

"Come on, Professor Snipe –"

"Snap-" But Jones had silenced him with a cool finger on his lips.

"I know," she whispered huskily, her eyes twinkling away into his.

She reached for his hand, and pulled him to his feet. When they reached the dance floor, Harry saw Snape hesitate. Then he realised Snape probably didn't do much dancing.

Jones placed Snape's left arm around her slender waist and took his right hand in her own. She giggled, and colour flushed Snape's cheeks. "You can't dance with a two foot gap between you," she said. "You've got to be a bit closer. Like this." She pressed her body to his. Harry saw a visible shudder go through Snape's body.

Once Snape had remembered how to dance, it seemed as though both of them were born on a dance floor. They stayed on the floor all night. Harry, who thought all his \Christmases, had come a once with all the gossip Ron and Hermione were yet to find out, kept close by them 99% of the time.

When midnight rang out, Snape politely muttered his thanks and kissed Jones' offered hand. She placed her lips to his ear and breathed (so quietly Harry had to strain to hear it): "thank you for a wonderful evening. We should do it again." She gave him a flirtatious wink and walked away, leaving Snape, without his usual sneer. burning in the middle of the Great Hall.


	7. The past

_Hello everybody!_

_This is chapter 7 - sorry for the delay, I have been really busy._

_This was originally a NC17 story, but seeing ff.net doesn't accept them anymore, I've had to change the rating._

_I think it is a bit rude of ff.net, as that means it loses some of its greatest stories and writers._

And it means all the crap (this story excepted!) that you got on NC17 is just going to be transferred to an R rating. 

 The lack of self-control that Snape had shown at the Halloween Ball had put him a worse mood than ever. Harry often saw the way that Snape looked at Jones- it was that contemptuous glare which he saved for Harry alone. But Harry also noticed that it was mixed with a look of longing, a desire that burned through hate.

The alleged affair between Snape and Jones featured highly in the Gryffindor common room. It was discussed as one might discuss a soap opera, with the same exuberance and the same realisation that it wasn't wholly real. Yet.

One potions lesson, this first one after Halloween, suffered an interruption. As Snape prowled around, the scowl his face more pronounced and his commands even more dictatorial, a loud bang of the door rang out. Without waiting for a reply, Jones strode into the dungeon, wrinkling up her nose at the foul air. She walked up to Snape, frowning, her arms folded.

He looked affronted. " I trust you have an extraordinarily good reason for interrupting my lesson, Jones, or_"

"I always have an extraordinarily good reason, Snipe," Jones cut in, " well, most of the time".

He raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Malfoy, I believe, has to serve a detention for un-gentlemanly behaviour in corridors, Professor, and I've just popped in to arrange a time," she said.

Both Snape and the rest of the class looked surprised. That was a long time ago, surely Jones had forgotten about it? Harry glanced at Ron, who pulled a face. Ron remembered that he'd be getting a detention too. 

"Mr Weasley also should be punished for his part in the affair," growled Snape. 

Jones gave a tinkly laugh and touched Snape's arm. "Good God, no," she laughed. "Just Mr Malfoy."

"I insist Weasley should attend," Snape muttered through gritted teeth. "I'll be happy to supervise. Friday night, after dinner. Here. You could get on with some work" Snape finished, as though suggesting that Jones did no work at all.

"Very well, Mr Snipe. You are a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" She grinned broadly, a false grin, and turned on her heel out of the room.

*

Snape had Ron and Malfoy removing toad livers. He himself sat down at the desk in his office and immersed himself in marking. Around half an hour into their detention, they heard a person go into Snape's office. It was Jones.

"Wonder what they're doing?" Ron muttered, the first conversation. Malfoy only shrugged. "Don't you want to know what your head of house is up to?" Ron hissed. He moved towards the office door and peered through the keyhole.

Jones was in the same pin-stripe suit she had worn for her interview, and was standing in front of the desk. She took down her hair, and Ron could see Snape staring longingly as the brown tresses fell about her shoulders.

"Long day?" he said.

"You could say that," Jones replied heavily, and sat herself in the chair opposite Snape. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?"

Snape silently handed her a piece of shiny paper; Ron suspected it was a photograph.

"Severus, that was a long time ago," Jones exclaimed.

"Remember it though, do you? Remember that dress?" Snape's eyes glittered strangely.

Jones blushed. "I remember you getting me out of it."

Ron gasped.

"Remember that summer? The cottage? The way we made love beside the river?" Snape continued.

"Stop it, Severus," Jones whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"That's the only one I've got of us," he said, nodding at the photo. "That's all I've had for 15 years. All I had after you upped and left,"

"I had my reasons. You know I did."

Snape lifted her face to his. "You'd just left Hogwarts, Big Brother James was no longer prowling around protecting your honour," he said. "I had you all to myself, Sarah Potter, the most attractive Gryffindor I'd ever seen."

Ron sat with his mouth open. She wasn't Sarah Jones, then, but… but…Harry's aunt.

Snape carried on. "And then I hear you're coming back, but not as Sarah Potter, but Sarah Jones, to teach. Oh hurrah! I understand the need for secrecy – the mother's maiden name being a stroke of genius" he sneered, "but did you ever imagine the pain it would cause me?"

Silent tears fell down Jones's cheek. " I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I thought I had shut you out when I came back."

"You see the man I am now?" Snape's voice became more hostile. "Although 'Snipe' was always a favourite taunt." He allowed himself a small smile. Their eyes locked and they both laughed. She reached for Snape's neck, and pulled him towards her, their lips gently touching.

Malfoy pulled Ron away. "We shouldn't be spying," he said. Ron wondered how much Malfoy had heard, but silently agreed, and each made their way to their respective common rooms.

Hope that's OK- everything will be explained! Please review! I can alter things if you want, but I need the feedback! Thanks, Dewbs


End file.
